Infidelidad
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Milo vive agusto con su actual pareja, Saga, mas al encontrar a Camus... todo cambia radicalmente [CamusxMilo]


Bueno... uno mas a la lista... ahi va...

**Infidelidad**

En la ciudad de Mexico... en una colonia muy poblada... se encuentra una pareja de jovenes que son muy felices... supuestamente... uno de ellos no esta feliz despues de tanto tiempo que llevan juntos... el y Saga han vivido bastantes cosas... no lo niega que fueron los momentos mas felices de su vida... pero... esta harto de que siempre sea lo mismo...

Milo, es un joven estudiante de Universidad... a sus 20 años ya ha tenido muchas experiencias junto a su compañero y amante... Saga, de 28 años... le ha enseñado muchas cosas, en especial a valorar la vida... han estado viviendo en la zona Rosa del Distrito Federal, capital de Mexico... su vida es muy atareada... mientras Milo estudia... Saga trabaja para sostenerse a si mismo y a su querido pequeño... 

Una mañana despues de una noche muy fogosa para ambos... Saga tenia que irse a trabajar a su despacho... era abogado, y ahora estaba en un caso muy importante que les dejaria jugosas ganancias... asi que solo pensaba en eso... esa noche tuvieron sexo por que Milo practicamente lo viola... pero al parecer a Saga se le a olvidado que su pequeño necesita amor... mas amor y atencion... pero practicamente se le a olvidado...

- Nos vemos pequeño... hoy tengo auidiencia... y tengo que llegar temprano...-  
- Llegaras a cenar ¿verdad?...-  
- Espero que si mi pequeño... espero que pueda llegar pero si no... duermete ... no me esperes despierto...- Saga estaba dispuesto a salir del departamenteo cuando...  
- Saga... ¿no te olvidas de algo?-  
- mmmmmmm... no... llevo todo... cuidate... hasta la noche...-  
- Sa... ga... ultimamente no se acuerda de besarme para despedirse... o decirme que me ama... aunque sea de puro compromiso... - Milo comienza a llorar de manera descomunal... sobre la cama...

Se queda mas tiempo que de el de constumbre en la cama... pensando en que era lo que habia fallado... cuando cambieron las cosas... recuerda la primera vez que llego ahi con Saga... ambos son extrangero... de grecia para ser precisos... se habian ido a vivir a esa famosa ciudad por que por el trabjao de Saga era mas conveniente...

- Saga... todo lo he hecho por ti...todo lo deje por ti... todo... Saga ¿que nos paso?...- comenzo a llorar otra vez... pero se seco las lagrimas rapido...- ya no voy a allorar... debo segir adelante... con esto.. por que yo lo decidi... 

Milo no tenia clases ese dia... asi que se ducho y salio a caminar... de hecho en el carro que Saga le regalo el año pasado en su cumpleaños... llego a Plaza Lindavista... una plaza pequeña pero... estaba... impresionado con ella... era muy bonita... comenzo a caminar por ella... se detuvo en varios aparadores... en varias vitrinas... nada le gustaba... todo le reconraba a Saga... compro un helado naturista... nunca lo habia provado... como debia llevar ingredientes pidio crema de Limon y chispas de Chocolate... sabia delicioso...

Iba caminando sin prestar atencion por donde iba... de pronto choco de frente a alguien mas... era un chico alto... de cabello largo... azul oscuro como sus ojos... era hermoso... sin darse cuenta el helado quedo embarrado en su camisa... pero estaba tan embelesado con la belleza del otro que no dijo nada... el otro solo sonrio apenado...

- Dis-disculapame... yo... no...- dijo el de cabello azulado..  
- No.. es culpa mia... no me di cuenta...-  
- Oh... mira te ensusie la camisa... lo siento mucho...-  
- No importa...-  
- Dejame recompemsarte...-  
- ¿Como lo haras?-  
- Te comrpo otro helado... - y sonrio... fueron a la heladeria y compraron otros dos helados y se sentaron a platicar...

- ¿Como te llamas?-  
- Camus... Camus Bleshen...-  
- Oh mucho gusto... mi nombre es Milo... Milo Cratera...-  
- Es un placer conocerte Milo...-  
- El placer es todo mio Camus... por cierto ... eres de aqui?-  
- No... soy frances... pero por asares del destino vine a estudiar aqui... en Mexico...-  
- ¿Estudias... ?-  
- Si... en la UNITEC...-  
- Que casualidad yo tambien...¿que campus?  
- En el de Marina Nacional... y tu?-  
- En el mismo... ¿pero por que no te hevisto nunca?-   
- No salgo mucho de la biblioteca... me gusta mucho leer...-  
- ohh... eres aplicado... a mi tambien me gusta leer mucho... novelas de suspenso...-  
- Yo prefiero el terror... y tu ¿eres de mexico?-  
- No... soy griego... pero igual que tu por asares del destino vine a aparar aqui...-  
- Ohh... ya es tarde... sera mejor que me vaya...-  
- Si quieres te llevo...-  
- No... ya te moleste bastante con lo del helado...-  
- No te preocupes... te llevo...-  
- Gracias...-

Camus y Milo se dirijieron al auto de Milo para salir de ahi... al llegar a la casa de Camus... Milo quedo mas que asombrado... vivia muyyyyy cerca de donde el vivia... aparte era una de esas casas... que dices.. "que barbaro... no podrian comprarse una casa mas grande..." al llegar a la puerta, Milo por caballerosidad se baja a despedirlo en la puerta de su ..."casita"... ahi se iban a despedir de mano pero por alguna razon Milo torpemente tropezo... y callo encima de Camus... ambos estaba muy sonrojados pero no se movian...

Camus sintio como se perdio en los ojos turquesas de Milo... queria besarlo... queria sentirlo... pero se contuvo... ciertamente desde que lo vio ahi con la cara llena de helado divertido... le gusto el...¿pero por que el?... ¿que tiene el que no tenga Afrodita...? Afrodita es codiciado... muy codiciado... es bello... aplicado... delicado... pero Milo... habia algo que le llamaba la atención...  
Hasta que Milo reacciono... sintio que laguien se acercaba... y no se equivocaba... si se hubieran tardado mas de un minuto en levantarse.. la pareja de Camus... Afrodita los hubiera encontrado en esa situación penosa... Afrodita al ver a Camus se le avalanzo a los brazos y lo beso... cuando se separaron... Camus volteo a ver a Milo... pero el ya se habia subido a su aonto... lo acababa de encender cuando Camus le grita...

- Nos vemos mañana en la escuela Milo... y gracias...- a lo que Milo solo hizo un ademan con la mano de despedida y se fue...

Milo tardo en llegar a casa todavía... dio algunas vueltas por la ciudad de noche... era bella ver a la capital de México de Noche... llena de lices... de paz... pero a la vez de movimiento... solo se sabe que es de noche por que esta oscuro... pero de ahí... nada cambiaba... Milo dio vueltas sin sentido... simplemente pensaba en los ojos de Camus... estar asi tan cerca... sentir su aliento en su cara... sentirlo... solo sentirlo... Regreso a casa... alrededor de las 2:00 am..

- Milo...¿dónde estabas?..- dijo preocupado Saga...  
- Eh?... ah yo... paseando... me aburri...es todo...- se metio en la cama sin decir mas... aunque Saga estaba hable y hable... Milo simplemente ni lo pelaba...

Llego el dia siguiente... volverían a verse en la escuela... estaba feliz... de volver a verlo... lo esperaba... pero... Camus no llego solo... llego con Afrodita... y cuando lo vio con el... mejor se dio la vuelta y se marcho...Camus lo observo con tristeza... Milo lo habia visto con Afrodita... pero... ¿por qué le preocupaba?... llebaba años de relacion deo Dita... desde la preparatoria...ahora dejarlo por un amor a primera vista... el no creia en eso... ese tipo de amor no era duradero... ese amor tan solo no existia... entonces...¿por qué carajos le llamaba tanto la atención Milo?... no lo sabia...

Pasaron los dias... se veian solo de lejos... Dita no se apartaba ni un segundo de Camus... y esto hacia imposible que Milo se acercara... lo que menos queria es que Camus tuviera problemas por su culpa... asi que esperaria...el momento para acercarse a esos ojos que le han robado los sueños... ya nisiquiera le hace caso a Saga... ya paso... ya termino desde hace tiempo... desde mucho antes de conocer a Camus... mucho antes... desde cuando? No lo sabia... simplemente sabia que ya termino ... que lo de Saga ya habia pasado...

Un dia... Camus estaba solo en el area verde de la Universidad... asi que Milo aprovecho para acercarse...

- Hola...¿me puedo sentar?-  
- Claro...-  
- ¿Cómo has estado Camus.?... tenemos mucho que no platicamos ...-  
- Cierto... pero ahora no puedo disculpame... si quieres nos vemos a las 7:00 pm en la plaza... donde nos vimos por primera vez..- diciendo esto Camus se alejo de el... y Milo sonrio triste y a la vez feliz... por que lo veria otra vez...

Milo ya estaba ahí... esperándole... a las 7:00pm como el habia dicho... ahí estaba... impaciente... de pronto entre la multitud se puede acanzar a ver una cabellera azul oscuro... unos ojos, azules igualmente oscuros... vivos... pero... ¿tristes?... ¿qué habra pasado? 

- Camus... hola...  
- Hola Milo-  
- ¿Qué sucede?- y por arte de magia Camus se aferro a Milo y comenzo a llorar...  
- Afrodita me es infiel...-  
- ¿Qué... pero quien?-  
- Es un abodado... no se de donde sea ni como sel llame... solo se que es abogado...-  
- ¿Abogado..?- ciertamente el que le recordaran la profesión de Saga... le trajo un mal presentimiento...¿seria Saga?... no era imposible hay miles... millones de abogados en la ciudad... pero... el vivir tan cerca... las llegadas tarde de Saga... le daba un mal presagio... 

Tomo a Camus y se lo llevo a su departamento... por alguna razon... decidio salir de ahí... irse a un hotel o algo... queria apoyar a Camus con lo que pudiera... asi que se fueron a un Hotel... el Hotel Sheraton... ubicado cerca de la zona donde vivian...se metieron a la habitación... Camus volvio a llorar... en brazos de Milo... Milo solo le acariciaba el pelo... pronto y sin darse cuenta se estaban besando... Milo tuvo miedo... de lastimarlo... y de lastimarse

- No Camus... esto... esto no debe ser asi...- Se aparto de el...  
- Milo lo deseo tanto como tu...-  
- Ese es el problema... yo no lo deseo por una vez y ya... quiero que sea para siempre...-  
- Milo... yo... –  
- Shhhhhh... solo duérmete...  
- No... quiero decirte que te amo... que a Dita lo deje de amar cuando te encontre en la plaza...   
- Camus... ¿estas seguro de lo que dices?-  
- Si... tanto que si quieres nos vamos a Francia... o a donde tu quieras... solo quiero estar contigo...  
- Camus... te... te... te amo...- 

Se volvieron a besar... esa noche se mezclaron sus aromas... se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro... se amaron sin importarles nada... solo ellos y nada mas... Al otro dia... se iban a ir del pais... estaba decidido... se verian en la plaza a las 7:00pm... asi que tanto Milo como Camus salieron del Hotel para ir por sus cosas a sus casas... Milo al llagar al departamento... no sabia lo que le esperaria...

- DEMONIOS MILO... ¿POR QUÉ NO LLEGASTE ANOCHE A DORMIR?-  
- NO TE IMPORTA...-  
- NO ME ALCES LA VOZ...- Saga le golpeo en la cara... y Milo se estrello en la pared... abrio los ojos llenos de furia, un hilito de sangre salia por su boca... Saga se encerro en la recamara de invitados... esta era una oportunidad unica... tenia que sacar sus papeles e irse de ahí... lo mas rapido posible...

Ya tenia sus papeles en la mano... saldria inmediatamente... pero Saga estaba en la puerta sonriente y jugando con las llaves del coche en sus manos...

- Saga dame las llavez...  
- ¿Para que?¿Para que te lo lleves a el y a tu infidelidad?... me debes todo Milo,... quedate...-   
- No Saga... deje de amarte hace mucho...-  
- ¿Importa el amor acaso?-  
- Si... y mucho ahora dame las llaves...-  
- Quitamelas...-

Milo y Saga comenzaron a forcejear, sin querer una repiza que estaba cerca se movio dejando caer un jarron en la cabeza de Saga... Milo tomo las llaves y salio corriendo de ahí... iria a... no lo sabia... aun eran las 3:00pm.. faltavan 4 horas todavía...pero decidio pasar por Camus... y entro... Afrodita como histerico aventándole todo lo que se le ponia a su paso... Camus como podia los esquivaba... tenia la frente con un rasguño... asi que tomo un florero con rosas y lo rompio en la cabeza de Afrodita... este cayo inconciente... Camus y Milo salimos corriendo de ahí...

Ya en el aereopuerto esperában a que el avion saliera... ... se anuncio su vuelo... y subieron mas tranquilos al avion... irian a Paris... Francia... ciudad natal de Camus... estaban mas tranquilos... sabian que esto era el comienzo de una vida diferente... de una nueva vida para dos corazones que estaban rotos... decepcionados... pero que se habian encontrado... ya en los asientos se entrelazaron de las manos...

- Siempre  
- Y para siempre  
- Estaremos juntos  
- Amandonos sin medida  
- Por  
- La  
- Eternidad...

Y se besaron... dejando atrás la infidelidad de Saga y Afrodita... dejando atrás su pasado... solo ellos dos... Milo y Camus... y nadie mas...

FIN


End file.
